Sensible
by dizzylizzy13
Summary: No one is sensible all the time. But that's okay. Various pairings in various situations, being variously un-sensible about falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, among other things, was sensible. She knew that money didn't grow on trees, trying to fight it out with Malfoy would only end badly, and that her future depended on her grades. But albeit her apparent sensibilities, she still had one thing about which she would never be sensible. And that was him. His blazing emerald eyes, and his tousle of messy black hair. She could never, ever pull herself from the vague hope that he could possibly, maybe, feel the same. And she detested it. It was her one hopeless endeavor, and she was sure of it. In other things, she knew, practice made perfect. But this wasn't something she could learn from a book, or memorize. It was something she could only feel, and could never act on. She knew Ronald fancied her, and felt a small tingle in her stomach when around him…but nothing compared to when she was with Harry. But when she thought about it, she knew it was supposed to be Ron and her. Harry and Ginny. She and Harry were intended to remain friends. That's what everyone expected, what everyone wanted. Except her. This was what she was pondering one morning in a sun-lit common room.

"Hey Hermione," Called a familiar voice. The brunette spun in her seat, and smiled warmly at Harry as he sat beside her.

"Oh, hello Harry," She said, returning her gaze to the book she was reading, or had been pretending to read when really she had just been staring at the same sentence for over twenty minutes.

"How're you? We haven't…you know…talked a lot since Ron and Lavender, you know…" He mumbled. Hermione suppressed a laugh. Admittedly, she had been mildly upset by Ron and Lavender, but after his trip to the hospital wing, she found the entire situation highly amusing.

"Oh, I'm fine. Homework, library trips, usual me," She replied, looking up and closing the book with a soft thud, " How've you been?"

"Oh, good. Great, actually."

There was a stretch of silence then, only broken by Neville shooting out the port-hole into the hall.

"Do you ever feel…like something's supposed to happen, and everyone expects it to, and wants it to..but you yourself don't?" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Hermione regretted it. He'd think she was crazy. But to her surprise, he nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I mean…battling Voldemort…among other things…" He said, still in thought. Hermione nodded automatically. 'Well, of course he wouldn't just announce "Oh, yeah, like me in love with Ginny. I actually love you." Fat chance…' She thought viciously.

"Hermione? I've been thinking. What if….what if you and Ron don't fall in love? And what if Gin and I don't, you know, work out?" Harry sounded apprehensive, as if afraid of her answer. She took a long look at him, and smiled.

"Well then, we'll have to work something out then!" The black-haired boy grinned at her, and nodded.

"What if, by some crazy coincidence… it's us?" Once again, Hermione was surprised. She looked at him again, this time staring right into his eyes, analyzing. And then she saw it. His mouth was quirked in a hopeful smile, his eyes pleading with her to say something.

"Then, I think, I'd be very happy."

"I think I would too."

They looked at each other for a long time, and suddenly Harry leaned over and pressed his lips onto Hermione's. His mind wiped blank, then flew into overdrive. 'Maybe this is it, maybe this IS how it should be…maybe the universe is wrong!' Coincidentally, Hermione was thinking the same thing, and loving the idea. After a few moments, he pulled back, and looked at her hopefully once more. She grinned, and took his hand.

"Harry…I think I'm pretty happy right now."

"Me too."

So they sat there, wasting the day together, and forgetting the rest of the world.

Hermione wasn't always sensible. But sometimes, that was a good thing


	2. Chapter 2

Sensible

Part 2

Lune Lovegood wasn't sensible in the classical way. She believed in wrackspurts, Crumple Horned Snorkacks, and plimpies. She believed everyone had good inside, and fairytales were real. But she also knew that life wasn't perfect, that kindness counted, and every life mattered. But beyond that, she knew that Harry and Hermione had something different than anyone else could ever have, she knew that Ron saw the same things as she did. And she knew it killed him a little every time.

The red headed boy was sitting alone on the roof, running his hands through his hair. Luna wondered why his hair was so vibrantly red, and how his eyes were so shockingly blue. As she approached, she wondered why he was on the roof in the first place. It was raining, after all.

"Ron? Why are you on the roof?" He spun around, his hand on his wand. Seeing it was only Luna, harmless Luna, he sighed.

"Because. I like roofs," He muttered, turning back around. The ethereal blonde knew he was lying.

"Tell me the truth, Ron. No one ever does, except you and Harry," Ron smiled to himself. There was Luna, with her uncanny ability to be honest in the strangest of moments.

"Because of Harry and Hermione, in the Common Room. Laughing. Without me. And it's raining, and it helps," He responded. She nodded, and walked up beside him. His hair was plastered to his face, and the rain was mixing with the tears that she knew were there.

"Ron, when my mum died, I liked to stand in the rain too. I liked the sound, and the smell. I loved how it made me cold. Being cold helps, doesn't it?" She was talking in that tone, the one that sounded as though she was somewhere else, somewhere better. But she was dragging herself away to be with you. Ron liked that voice. He turned to her, and nodded.

"Luna…what does it feel like, when you hurt inside? I mean, you. What do you do, to keep from falling apart?" His eyes were desperate as she looked at them. But so very blue at the same time. Luna wondered if one could keep an ocean in their eyes.

"Well…I just go away. In my head…I go to people who matter to me. I pretend we're all together," Ron nodded, "And sometimes, I'm just with you." He started. Her eyes were very distant then, and he found that he sort of liked how pale turquoise they were.

"Oh…" He said, unsure of what to say. But Luna just smiled at him, and he felt a new feeling. When Hermione smiled at him, it was a nervous rush. It made him stumble over his words, and become tactless. But Luna's smile only made his stomach jump in pleasure, and made his words flow easily, and suddenly he was telling her everything. And she just stood there, in the pouring rain, and listened, nodding and sometimes uttering a 'hmm' or an 'oh'. When he'd finally finished, she stood there, staring at him, looking through him almost. And then she flung her arms around him, and Ron smiled slightly, because these were the things that Luna did. So he hugged her back, and they stood like that for the longest time.

"Ron, you can always talk to me you know," She murmured as they walked through the halls, her hand firmly in his. A lifeline. Not just for Ron, but for her too.

"Yeah, I know. And you can always talk to me, when imagining me isn't enough," Realizing what he'd just said, he rushed to apologize, but Luna's tinkling laugh interrupted him.

"Oh Ron, I love you sometimes," She laughed before letting go of his hand, and disappearing into the Ravenclaw tower.

"Yeah…I love you sometimes too…" He whispered after her.

So maybe love wasn't always sensible, but neither were Ron and Luna. And that's just how it was.

**I'm not sure why I made this Ron/Luna, but it went well. No real time frame for it...it's just there...sometime after Harry and Hermione's kiss in the previous chapter, I guess. Anyway, review it, for the sake of Luna's wrackspurts!**

**-dizzylizzy13  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Sensible, Part 3

Fred Weasley was about as far from sensible as a person, muggle or not, could ever be. From testing every product on himself, to setting off fireworks in Umbridge's toad-like face. Anyone you asked would whole heartedly say that he was adventurous and brave, but completely senseless. Except a certain Hermione Granger. She insisted that he had some sense. Somewhere, deep deep down. She'd argue with you all day about it, if you brought it up (which would've been a foolish thing to do, because you'd lose the argument inevitably). So it stands to reason, that she had some proof of Fred's sensibility.

"Fred Weasley! Get down here this instant!" Mrs. Weasley's scream echoed around the Burrow. Hermione winced, and peeked out her door in time to catch a glimpse of red streaking down the stairs. She followed, more slowly, knowing it would be unwise to be caught in the middle of one of the Weasley Rows.

"What is this?" The infuriated mother hissed, holding up what appeared to be a bag filled with prank products. Fred blanched, his freckles standing out vividly on his paled face.

"It's, er, products..for the Joke Shop…." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And what did I say about these being in the house?" His mother's voice was deadly calm. Hermione grimaced. He was really in for it.

"You said, 'Keep those bloody things out of my house, or Fred Weasley I swear I'll shave you're head and send you to Durmstrang!' " He quoted, a small smile quirking up his lips. Hermione groaned inaudibly.

"Don't give me cheek boy! Get rid of these!" He nodded, his smile fading, and took the back outside. Hermione followed, only to find him laughing to himself as he buried them.

"Fred! Have you no sense at all?" She asked, exasperated. He looked up and winked.

"Hermione, Hermione. You underestimate me. These aren't the real thing! They're decoys. So mum won't be suspicious, or search my room," He laughed, putting the finishing touches on the mound of dirt that now covered his false products. Hermione sighed. He wasn't completely idiotic…

"Fred Weasley, you aren't a complete idiot. I'm quite shocked, actually!" She dead-panned, bringing a smirk to his face. He picked her up and swung her around while she squealed.

"You know you adore me!" He cried, grinning elfishly. She blushed furiously, but smiled up at him anyway.

"In your dreams, Weasley!" He put her down gently, and grinned at her.

"You wish," He whispered, and took off inside. She smiled, letting out a laugh. However ridiculous Fred was, however senseless in everyday life, he did know a thing or two about girls.

**Okay...that may have sucked. Haha... anyway...what characters do you want in the next chapter? Review and tell me!**

**-Dizzylizzy13**


End file.
